The Awakenings
by NeomyRose
Summary: Kira and Neomy are Soul Guardians, but there is only one problem, they haven't awakened yet. I Don't Own The Anime/Manga. AU
1. Prologue

_A/N : It's difficult to write this story, but I can handle it_

_The Awakening._

_[Prologue]_

There was a prophecy about two girls having special powers to defeat evil spirits, but there was one problem, their powers haven't been awakened.

The priestess and followers decided to watch over them and eventually protect them until they have awakened.

But to awaken their powers turned out to be the hardest job ever to accomplish.

Neomy Kuga and Kira Fujino were both unusual beautiful girls, born on the same day, in the hospital, but there was also a difference between them.

Neomy had navy blue hair with emerald green eyes and Kira had light brown/blond hair with crimson red eyes.

Ryo Fujino and Shiori Fujino were happy that their Kira was born, they've waited nine months to finally meet her and they were happy.

Their best friends Naru Kuga and Saeko Kuga were still in labor of Neomy, they've waited two hours for Neomy to be born, Kira's best friend was finally born.

_**'I told you that Kira was going to beat Neomy**_.' Ryo grinned foolishly at Naru

_**'Oi at least she's born on the same day**_' Naru stated crossing his arms.

'_**Really.. you guys are unbelievable, we're having labor and you are talking about some contest.**_' Saeko said with a serious face

'_**How can I help it if Shiori was first and I'm second**_' she pouted with a teary face

'_**Oi don't cry, come here**_' Naru hugged her and Saeko secretly winked at Shiori.

'_Ara, he's totally in her control_.' Shiori thought happily

'_**Neomy's very cute.. **_' Shiori said, having Neomy in her arms '_I bet that Kira can't resist her cuteness when she's older, poor Kira' _ she thought with a smile

Both parents were followers of the prophecy and also best friends since high school, they decided to live next to each other, when they were expecting Kira and Neomy.

One year later. Age Neomy and Kira :1 year old

'_**SAEKO! Look at this, they are holding each others hand.**_.' Shiori quickly made a picture of it.. '_**Are you kidding me, you must have made them look like that**_' Saeko accused Shiori

'_**Okay maybe I did, but they look so cute**_' Shiori pouted

'_**Ugh you are the master of pouting, please stop already' **_Saeko teased her..

'_**Thank you.**_' Saeko looked at her Neomy, and she looked again with a big smile..

'_**She's pouting' '**__perhaps there is hope' _she thought happily

'_**Oh look Kira is pouting too' **_Shiori noted..

The look on Saeko's face was stunned. '_Oh never mind, there's no hope'_

Kira was pouting big time..

_To be continued.._


	2. Nudge in the right direction

_The Awakening_

_[Nudge in the right direction]_

_15 years later.._

_**:Talk**_

_:Think_

As the girls were growing older, .

Neomy and Kira were becoming inseparable, they were both 15 years old and were always together and Neomy had strong feelings for Kira.

Feelings that she couldn't understand at first but now she understands, she didn't want to leave Kira alone because she felt in pain without her

and every-time when she looks at Kira her heart was beating faster and faster, she felt so happy.

Neomy knew that she was in love with Kira, her best friend, so she decided to tell her...

They were walking towards the garden, to their favorite hangout place under the apple-tree.

_'__**Umm, Kira do you like me?**__'_ Neomy asked curiously

_'__**Yes, of-course why do you ask?**__'_ asked Kira confused

_'__**Because I want to know how you feel about me'**_she answered while blushing a bit, and gave Kira a hug

_'__**Oh, uhm right, now you know, so why are you hugging me, is there something wrong?**__'_ she looked worried

_'__**No nothing's wrong, it's just that I want to tell you something**__'_ and she looked very serious.

_'__**What is it?**__'_ her expression became curious

I held her face between my hands, and spoke the words I wanted to tell her so badly

'_**Kira, I love you**__'_ I whisper in her lips, and kissed her, it felt so sweet as it should be.

Suddenly the kiss was broken, and Kira stared at me with such coldness I've never had seen before.

_**'Why did you have to kiss me!'**_You wanted to tell me something and instead you kissed me! she said with hatred in her voice.

_**'I'm sorry, I just felt that I had to do it'**_ on the edge of tears, looking hurt.

_'You felt that'_ she was looking very angry

_**'You stole my first kiss, I wanted to give it to someone else and you ruined it!'**_and she pushed me away.

Neomy felt silent, she knew that she had done something unforgivable, she didn't think that Kira would react this way _'Oh Kira, I would give up everything for you, for your smile, your happiness and your love.'_ .

_**'Kira...**__ ' _I whispered in the air and tears started to fall down, afraid of losing Kira.

_**'I thought you were my best friend and you've broken my trust, I don't want to see you again'**__. _Kira said full of determination and walked away

Neomy was turning very pale, hoping that this was just a nightmare, but her heart was pained by those words, she felt like she was going to die...

_**'Why...**__' _and then she walked like a person who has lost everything, she didn't realize that she was in her room until she heard someone knocking on her door.

_**'Neomy it's time to wake up, breakfast is ready.**__.' _ her mother said through the door.

_**'Huh...**__'_ she woke up and looked up confused '_oh god it was just a dream.'_

_**'Kira... **__' _ she said dreamily and got up to have breakfast

_**'Dad! I have to go now, or I'll be late for school'**_ Kira said hastily.

**'**_**Yeah yeah, alright get in the car'**_ he laughed.

He looked over at his watch and couldn't help smiling.

**'**_**Why are you in such a hurry to go to school?'**_ He asked curiously. And thought again.

_**'Oh I get it, you want to see someone in particular'**_ smiling knowingly.

_**'Dad! God no, I'm not in love with a boy**__'_ she said hysterical.

_**'I wasn't talking about a boy**__'_ smiling brightly.

'_**I always thought that it would be our navy haired friend Neomy'**_

Kira felt silent. _'__**How did you know?**_

_**'You're my daughter and how could I possibly not notice how you're feeling, besides I already knew that when you first laid eyes on her**' _smirking

_**'What!' **__S_he exclaimed.

_**'You knew it all these years?**_She looked devastated.

_**Don't worry, Neomy doesn't know'**_comforting his daughter.

Kira looked surprised, she couldn't utter a single word, cause of the emotions she was having, then she hugged him tightly.

_**'Well we should go right, you don't want to be late aren't you**__'_ he winks at her.

_**'Yeah we should go'**_

Neomy was waiting outside for Kira, they always drove to school together.

**'**_**Kira where are you?'**_ She whispered in the air.

She didn't noticed Kira sneaking behind her..

Suddenly she felt arms tight around her waist

_**'I'm right behind you silly, did you miss me?'**_

She held her breathe in and felt warm all over her body.

_'You have no idea how much I miss you'_. Neomy thought.

They stepped in the car and drove to school.

Neomy looks next to her and was greeted by Kira who's grinning like a fool.

_**'Why are you grinning like a fool?'**_ Kira looked mysterious.

_**'Oi I'm not a fool and I can't tell you right now, it's kind of private**, _

_**but I will tell you when I think you're ready**__' _she explained.

_**'Oh**__... '_ she said

Neomy wondered what it might be, it seems that Kira is in love.

_'__**Okay, I understand, if it's important for you then it's also important for me'**_Neomy promised.

_**'Thank you**__'_ and she gave Neomy a warm hug.

_**'Hmm.. you're welcome**__' _and they were enjoying each others touch...

_**'So.. you think I'm a fool huh?' **_Kira asked curious

_**'Ah.. have you looked in the mirror, if you saw what I saw then you should agree with me' **_Neomy retorted

_**'Aww Neomy.. you are so mean' **_She pouted big time

_'How can I resist that pout.. must turn away.. oh no it's too late_'

'_**Okay you are not a fool.. **_' Neomy exclaimed.. Kira was still pouting big time

'_**And I think you're very beautiful**_' She mumbled and Kira was smiling big time

'_**What did you say, I couldn't hear the last part' **_She was grinning like a fool,

Neomy blushed _'Ahh what a tease'_

_**'Tease**_' she muttered and stepped out of the car and went to school..

_**'Hey I heard that**_' Kira exclaimed, following her..

The bell ringed, it was time for class...

While sitting in class _'This is so boring, I want to sit next to Neomy but the teacher said we talked to much so she replaced me at the back of the class .. why is she's so far away._' she looked at Neomy

_'Hm..I don't think she notice that I'm in love with her, she still thinks we are friends, but.. _

_I feel much more than that... why doesn't she notice it.. _

_Even though, I'm so easy to read that my dad noticed it.. _

_Maybe I should flirt with her or something..yeah great plan Kira.._

_How do I flirt with her? She'll probably think I'm being weird.._

_Damn I need some advice.. and I've never kissed a girl before..._

_Neomy would be my first kiss..' _her heart was beating faster then ever.

The thought of kissing her made her blush.

She looked next to her and caught Neomy staring at her.

Kira felt herself blushing again.._'Why is she staring at me like that, and for how long..._

She finds herself staring into her eyes...

The teacher was kind of boring, and it seems that everyone agrees with Neomy, cause they weren't exactly listening either.

Neomy was thinking about what is going on with Kira' 

She was looking at Kira_ .. 'She's very cute when she is thinking.. very cute.._

_How long has it been when I found out that I was in love with her..._

_I always thought that she loved me to, but now I'm not so sure..._

_We do have our moment, like a week ago, we were shopping for some clothes, and we stumbled upon thongs and bikini's, and Kira, __she dresses out immediately, in the dressing room, and she called me inside..._

_I was shocked... she looked beautiful, I couldn't bring out a single word.._

_My eyes didn't leave her one second..._

_Suddenly I felt her body close to mine, I was leaning towards her.._

_I was going to kiss her... I stared in her eyes... _

_And then I realized what I was doing.._

_I pulled back...with regret.. cause I really wanted to kiss her..'_

She broke out of her thought and stared right into Kira's eyes...

They were staring at each other for a long time...

And then bell ringed...

The both of them snapped out of it, and headed for lunch...

Kira and Neomy were enjoying lunch...

They were so deeply interested in their food..

The events from earlier turned both into silence..

Neomy was a bit shaky...

She didn't expected that she was staring at Kira the entire lesson...

It was getting at her nerves.. that Kira stared back..

_'I felt a spark..I really felt a spark between me and Kira..' _

Suddenly her mobile went of...

_'Who would call me during school time..'_ she wondered.

She saw the name Dad on the display...

_**'Dad...Is something wrong?**_She said worriedly.

_**'Yes...it's very important..**_

_**Grandfather has something urgent to discuss with us..**_

_**So your mother and I are leaving today..**_

_**I know it's all of a sudden... I'm very sorry...**_

_**We'll be back in two weeks..**_

_**But we've asked Kira's parents Ryo and Shiori to look after you.**._

_**So you won't be lonely..**__' _Naru said apologetically.

_**'I understand.. don't worry about me.. I'll be fine..**__'_ she said comforting.

_**'Okay.. we love you.. and we know you love Kira.. so have a good time'**_Naru said. teasingly.

_**'Huh..! **_she exclaimed..looks around and whispers_..'**How did yo-ouu? **_she asked.

_**'You have that sparkling look..only when she's around you.**' _Naru explained.

_'**I have to go now... little one.. be easy on Kira will you... Goodbye'** _Naru said.

_**'Goodbye..**' _she said with a flushed face

Kira was watching the whole conversation with big curious eyes..

She looked kind of funny.. Neomy thought

_'**Neomy what happened?**'_ Kira asked curious..

_**'My father and mother are leaving towards Grandfather..they'll be staying there for two weeks..**_

_**And I'll be staying at your place..**' _ she explained shortly. '_I'm always staying at your place but you always gets excited if you hear the news_' she chuckled

_'**This-this is big news Neomy.. you're staying with me for two weeks..**'_ Kira exclaimed happily and in her enthusiasm she puts her arms around Neomy and held her tightly..

Her mind went immediately blank.. she could only feel the warm body of Neomy..

They stayed like that for one minute but it felt like eternity..

_'What's this feeling.. suddenly I'm feeling so hot and my throat is very dry.._

_I'm so thirsty..'_ her lips were almost touching Neomy's nape..

Neomy shivered under Kira's breath.._'She is so close to me..I'm burning from inside.._

_My heartbeat is getting faster.. I can't take this anymore' _She lifted her face to look in Kira's eyes...she froze..her eyes locked with Kira... she couldn't stop herself...

She was moving towards her... her lips so close... and...

The school-bell went off...they jumped from each other..

_To be continued..._


	3. Heavenly

_The Awakening_

_[Heavenly]_

_**:Talk**_

_:Think_

Both girls were heading towards their next class..

They acted like nothing has happened..

Kira couldn't concentrate herself.. there was only one person on her mind...

_'Neomy... is it wrong to love you?_

_It feels like something is preventing us from kissing each other..._

_This isn't fair.. everytime when she looks at me.. she's driving me crazy.._

_I don't know how much longer I can take...' _She tried to not look at Neomy.

Suddenly their hands accidentally touched..

Kira's mind went blank for the third time..in a row..

Her pink and ring finger were still touching Neomy's and moved closer to cover it completely..

And Neomy reacted immediately, she held her very tight..

They were holding each other, the lesson ended faster than ever..

Neomy pulled Kira to the exit. and waved at Kira's dad..

_'**Hi dad.. **'_ Kira could only utter.. her nerves were blown up by temptations...

_**'Kira.. Neomy...Shall we get going...**'_ dad said with a smile while looking at their hands.. Still holding each other...

**'**_**Neomy.. your mother has already packed your stuff and sent it to our place..so that you can have fun with Kira.**__.' _He said with no expression..

But Kira knew better.. he was teasing her.._ '__Oh god... he's such a tease' _

_**'Okay dad.. we will have lots of fun' **_she remarked..

He got the point.._ '__**Yeah let's go home...' **_

Neomy was sittng next to Kira.. in the backseat of the car..

She's still holding her hand...and both looked out of the window..

_'__**Uhhm Neomy.. I have to warn you about something**__.'_ Ryo said.

_'__**About what?**_ She answered..

**'_Kira's room is such a mess.. I don't think that you want to see her room before it's cleaned up..'_ **

_**'It's not a mess.'**_ Kira muttered..

_**'I don't mind it if it's a mess.. maybe I can help you..**__' _she offered to Kira..

_**'Yeah.. I would like that, but my room isn't a mess believe me.**__'_

_'__**I believe you' **_Neomy said.. making Kira very happy.

She gave Neomy's hand a squeeze..

They smiled at each other.. both feeling warm from the inside and looking flushed from the outside..

The car stopped..._'__**We are home..**__'_ dad exclaimed..

They stepped out of the car.. _**'Let's go to my room..'**_ Kira asked..

_**'Yes..**__'_ Neomy blushed...

When they arrived at her room.. Neomy felt very hot.. like a fever.

_**'See my room is not a mess..**__'_ Kira let go of her hand ..

However.. Neomy stood there like a statue.. she wanted to hold Kira's hand..

_**'I just want to hold you close to me.**__.'_ she thought..

She moved towards Kira, and grabbed her waist from behind..holding tight..

_**'Huh.. what the..oh.**__'_ Kira felt so hot.. she couldn't stop herself from falling on bed..

Kira turned around, still in Neomy's embrace..

She looked deep in her green eyes and stroked her hair..

Feeling warm inside.. she wrapped her arms around Neomy and closed her eyes..

And Neomy snuggled closer to her while closing her eyes...

Enjoying the pleasure of holding her love...

They suddenly felt very tired and fell asleep.

_[**Neomy's dream**]_

_'**Kira.. why are you ignoring me.. is it because I'm in love with you?**_

She looked at Kira.. afraid of her answer but all she could hear was..

_**'Damn.. why can't I resist you..!**__'_ Kira said loud and clear..'

Meanwile..

Ryo was calling with Neomy's dad... Naru..

_**'Did you know that they were holding hands, the entire time.**__.'_ he told Naru

_**'Ahh... I can't believe it.. our daughters finally confessed to each other..**__' _he said happily

_'**Uhm.. Naru, they didn't confess yet...**...' _

_**'Huh what! **'_

_**'They're waiting for the right moment**.' _Ryo explained.

_**'It's taking to long..** ...' _Naru whined..

_**'I know.. perhaps I should train them**.. _

_**Before the awakening begins**..' _Ryo suggested..

He knew that both girls are trained and have great fighting skills, but he's just worried..

_**'Hahah.. they can't resist each other.. it will definitely work**' _Naru exclaimed..

_**'Yes I'm starting tomorrow.. I'll speak you within three days... have a good day..**__ '_ Ryo greeted..

_**'Yes.. have good day too..'**_ Both disconnected...

_'Hm.. ' _Kira woke up.. only to see Neomy close to her.. very close...

'What happened..' she thought confused.. but after that she remembered everything..

_'Oh.. I remember now..' a_nd she blushed deeplylooking at Neomy

_'Hm.. she looks very cute when she's sleeping..' _gazing at her face..

They still had their arms around each other...

When Kira noticed it.. she felt herself on fire..

The feeling was becoming more intense when she felt herself more conscious of Neomy's body..

Her heartbeat.. her scent.. her breathe .. her lips...

She was moving towards her lips...

_'Don't kiss her.. don't kiss her.. NOOO! Kiss her.. kiss her..'_ she feels torn..

_'__**Damn.. why can't I resist you..!'**_ Kira mumbled.

Neomy opened her eyes.. _'__**Mm what did you say?**_

_'Oh crap she heard it'_ Kira thought afraid...

_**Boink...Boink... Boink...! **_

They heard someone knocking on the door..

_**'Kira.. Neomy.. Dinners ready..'** _it was Kira's dad

_'Thank you dad, you saved me..' _Kira thought inwardly

_**'Okay dad.. we're coming..'**_ Kira pulled herself from Neomy's arms..

_'I can't believe I'm doing this...I'm pulling myself away from Neomy ' _she thought regretful.

The girls stumbled down towards the dining room..

Both looking confused, it was an awkward moment..

While they were eating.. they didn't say a word..

Until dad broke the silence ...

_**'Kira and Neomy... I have an announcement to make...**'_

Neomy looked curious and Kira looked very cautious _'This is not good' _she thought

_**'Both of you have to train your fighting skills very hard, till your sixteenth birthday.. **_

_**Cause I can't protect you every time.. **_

_**By the morning rise.. we'll start excercise sessions..**' _He stood up and left the room

Neomy and especially Kira were surprised.. they didn't expected this.

_**'I thought something worse has happened'** _Kira said relieved

_**'But he's so serious about it.. I don't mind to start excercise.. do you?** _She asked Neomy

Neomy imagined Kira fighting against herself.. the physical contact, she felt warm inside..

_**'I don't mind it either.**.' _Neomy replied shyly

_**'What are you thinking?** _Kira asked teasingly

'Ah I'm really a tease aren't I'

_**'Nothing.. no, I mean, I want to sleep next to you. If it's okay with you..**' _Neomy blurted out.. she turned red like a tomato.. she couldn't think about anything else..

_'Oh sweet Neomy.. you have no idea how I want to grant your wish' _she thought

_**'You can sleep next to me.. only with one condition.. you just have to catch me'** _Kira ran towards her room.. with Neomy right behind her, she was heading to bed when she felt arms around her..

_**'Caught you'** _Neomy whispered in her ear...

_To be continued..._


	4. Adoration

_The Awakening_

_[Adoration]_

_AN: 'I'm very sorry If you've waited very long, but I wanted to make a good story and I should not rush things or else it won't be the story I've intended to write.. I apologize' _

_**:Talk**_

_:Think_

Previously...

* * *

_**'Caught you** ' _Neomy whispered in her ear...

Both girls were blushing, not aware of each others face...

Kira snapped out of it and changed into her teasing mode...

_**'I just wonder why you want to sleep with me.. do you want me so bad.**_' Kira asked..

She loved teasing Neomy.. her reaction was killing her..

**'**_**Uhm well no, It's not like that.**_**'** blinking nervously..

'W_hat should I say?.. I don't wanna lie to her but this is to much.' _taking a deep breath

_**'I'm having nightmares, And I don't want to sleep all alone'** _Neomy explained.. '_phew that was close..' _

_**'Oh.. I'm sorry, sure you can sleep with me, but you should have told me.' **_she said with a worried face

_**'It happened just recently.**' _ grimacing from the memory.. she sighed.. _'At least this is the truth' _

_**'Don't worry, I will protect you.**_' Kira vowed.. and took Neomy in her arms..

_**'I will never leave you alone, I promise.' **_she whispered in her ears..

'_**Hmm..**_' nodding with her eyes closed, enjoying Kira's warm body..

_**'So which side do you prefer?**_ She asked Neomy

_**'Hmm?** ' _Still enjoying the hug.. until she slowly understood the question '_Oh.._'

_'Does she know about me? How does she know? Just ignore it and play cool.. ugh I can't play cool in front of her, jeez what am I doing.' _Neomy stood there like a statue.

Kira found it a funny sight.._ 'Wow the question just blurted out and I didn't thought about the double meaning.. is she thinking what I'm thinking she's thinking, oh dear I can't help myself but I'm feeling very giddy, but I have to be careful with her.' _she sighed very deep

_**'About the bed, silly, on which side do you sleep? **_She looked very amused..

**_'Uhm.. I always sleep in the middle'_ **Neomyanswered immediately.. '_Ugh I'm really disappointed at myself, why did I say the middle._'

Kira gives her a weird look and says..

_**'I always sleep in the middle too, so I'll go on the left and you on the right if you're**_

_**okay with it?'** _Still giving her a weird look..

_**'Yes, uhm.. I should get ready for bed.' **_and went downstairs to get her luggage..

Kira just watched her leave and when she wasn't in sight she pulled a heavy sigh

_'My.. I didn't know that she sleeps in the middle_' she imagined the two of them in the middle of the bed... sleeping.. touching while sleeping.. doing this or that and she blushed wildly of the thought.. '_Kira, don't lose your head, you might scare her away... but.. but I can't help it.. I really love her, It's hard to ignore her when she's very close.. and it's hard to believe but I think she loves me to.. or is it just my wishful thinking..' _she sighed again..

Neomy went back to the room with her luggage, and saw Kira pondering about something.. '_I wonder what she is thinking..' _Kira felt movement in the room and looked up to see Neomy.. _**'Neomy? Do you want to use the bathroom first? Then I'll go after you when you're finished..'**_ smiling gently

_**'Sure.. thank you..**_' she smiled back... and went into the bathroom..

After both girls finished cleaning themselves up.. they were heading to bed..

_**'Goodnight..Neomy.. we have to get up by the sunrise.. **_

_**It's gonna be a long day tomorrow'**_ and gave her a little wink, Neomy smiled shyly...

'_**Goodnight..Kira.. I'm sure I will be awake during the sunrise..' **_smiling innocent__

_**'Oh really.. well then you should wake me up..' **_Kira grinned earning a glare from Neomy.. and felt something tickle in her side..

_**'No-no-no-no-no-no Neomy stop-op please**_...' she starts to giggle

_**'Only if stop teasing me or else I'll have to tickle you to dead..' **_Neomy retorted

_**'Okay I promi-i-ise.. please, stop with the t-tickle' **_Neomy stopped and Kira was catching her breath...

_**'We should sleep..it's getting late..**' _Neomy stated and she fell asleep..

'_**Yes we should..' **_and Kira was also fast asleep...

[AN: if you have read chapter: Heavenly. Then you should know that it's about..her previous dream.. continue reading]

[Neomy's dream]

_**'Damn.. why can't I resist you..!**_

Neomy's eyes widened.. she felt shocked [_not a bad one but a good one_]

_**'You can't resist me?' **_Neomy asked confused_** '**I thought she hated me' _

_**'So Kira likes me back..**_' she asked bluntly.. still in shock [_a good one_]

'_**Yes.. I like you.. but it's still new to me.. I'm not used to this.. we were best friends ****before and I was supposed to hate you after you confessed, but I was just so angry that I said those things to you, I'm not worthy of your kindness...' **_tears started to trail down her face.. '_**I'm sorry Neomy.. I'm such an idiot.. for ignoring you because I thought our friendship was over..sniff sniff**_' she began to sob...

Neomy held her in her arms.. and began to comfort her..

_**'It's okay now.. shh.. I love you Kira..' **_Kira turned quiet.**_.'Say it again.. say that you love me' _**Kira asked...

_**'I love you Kira.**_.' and Kira murmured something vague.. but Neomy heard it '_**I love you too Neomy'... **_At last she finally felt complete.

The next morning...

Both girls were sleeping.. It was peaceful...

Kira woke up due the sunrise.. and after blinking twice.. she suddenly blushed fiercely..

She felt very warm.. just like having fever.

Neomy's arms were wrapped around Kira's body and her legs were in between Kira's legs.. and on top of that... her face was inches away.. from Kira..

_'Oh my.. I guess we ended up sleeping in the middle.._' a smile was forming.. she felt happy.. '_I'm glad.. I will cherish this moment' _she enjoyed the feeling..

Kira waits patiently until Neomy awakes... '_Hmm cute.. she's snoring like a baby... oh she's moving' _Neomy woke up and while doing that.. her face touched Kira's face..

Before Kira noticed it.. Neomy's lips touched hers... both were in shock.. their hearts pounded faster than ever.. sending them to heaven and leaving them blushing..

Their thoughts were disturbed by the sound of knocking.. It's Kira's dad

_**'Boink...Boink... Boink... Good-morning girls are you awake? Get up and just get prepared, so you can eat breakfast' **_He then walked downstairs..

Both girls thought '_Oh yeah.. today we have to practice.' _

Kira blinked nervously '_**Good-morning**_' she said with a cute smile on her face..

Neomy was still shocked [_A very good one_] _**'Good-morning**_' she said while blushing heavily '_Did that just happen for real..? Or was it just a dream.' _she pinched herself.

'_Nope it was real, _

Kira got up from Neomy's strong hold and saw a slight hint of Neomy's pouting face.. Kira took her breath in..'_Cute...very cute' _adoration was all over her face..

_**'Neomy we should get ready... you can use the bathroom and.. Neomy? earth to Neomy' **_She waved her hand in front of Neomy.. she snapped from her thoughts..

_**'Oh yeah I-uhh I'll go to the bathroom' **_Looking at Kira, she still stood there like she didn't want to leave her alone.

_**'Do you want me to escort you to the bathroom?**' _Kira asked with a husked voice._._

Neomy gulped.. '_**Ye-ss' **_she squeeked '_di-did I really say yes? Kira you're killing me now'_

_'**Okay come**' _she held her hand out_ 'that sounded very wrong' _Noticing the blushing look on Neomy, she grabbed Neomy's hands and went inside the bathroom.. '_**So if you want anything else? I'll be in my room' **_Neomy nodded,__she couldn't trust her voice and Kira walked away, Neomy sighed, ' she brushed her teeth and showered quickly and dried herself of and wrapped herself in a towel and went in Kira's room.

Kira turned around and froze... her eyes clinging on Neomy's body

_'She looks so..so hot' _she tried to act normal but her hormones went totally wild.

She went as quickly as she could towards the bathroom and freshened up.

When she was dressed she went downstairs and ate some breakfast.

After they finished eating both girls went towards the private gym.

'_**Girls.. I want you to do eight minutes of warming-up and then trowing some kicks at each other and vice versa, and also the same with delivering punches..after you're finished you can practice attack movements and the other one defense movements while switching roles, you have two hours to use the gym**_.' He walked out of the gym.

'_**So are you ready?**_' Kira asked with a glint in her eyes..

_**'I'm born ready**_' Neomy answered nonchalant but with a small smile

_**'Let's roll!'**_ Kira exclaimed with glee, she really loved to fight against Neomy.

_To be continued..._


	5. The backfiring plan

_The Awakening_

_[The backfiring plan]_

_AN: 'Holy crap look at the time, they are gonna kill me for sure..' runs to the computer a.s.a.p. _

_**:Talk**_

_:Think_

Previously...

* * *

_**'Let's roll!'**_ Kira exclaimed with glee, she really loved to fight against Neomy.

After the warming up, which was pretty easy, Kira thought of raising the difficulty.

'_**Do you know?**_ She said, her plan was set.

'_**Know what?**_ Neomy asked curious, '_Oh Kira, I know what you're doing, but how can I resist it_'

_**'That I can beat you with having more kicks than you**_' Smiling proudly showing her teeth.

_**'Oh really**_' stepping closer to Kira

_**'Yeah really, let's make it a bet and we'll see that you lose**_' raising her eyebrows

_**'I don't believe you, so I'm in, what is the prize? **_Neomy took the bait.

Kira was squealing from the inside, '_haha she took the bait, my plan is working so well_'

_**'The winner gets a massage from the loser**_' looking right in her eyes, she felt a fluffiness overflowing herself.. '_I have to win, or else my pride will be hurting very bad_'

_'Kira you don't know what you're asking for.._' Neomy thought

_**'Alright then, let's begin...' **_Kira exclaimed

There was a kicking machine, and Kira began to kick furiously fast, but Neomy was faster.

Sweat dripping from their foreheads, they were so busy with competing each other and the time flew really fast.

_'Damn I will not lose_' Kira thought while feeling tired but she didn't last long.

Kira fell on the ground, Neomy stopped kicking and went to her as fast as she could.

_**'Kira! Are you alright?**_ She was worried.

_**'Ugh'**_ she opened her eyes. _**'Where am I?**_ She couldn't help it.

Neomy blinked... '_**Really.. is that the best you've got, trying to get out of the bet huh, no way that's hopeless' **_she smirked_ 'but also very cute'_.

Kira blinked as-well. She noticed a scent so sweet and then she saw that it's from Neomy.

_'I wonder if she tastes as sweet'_ She gulped

_**'What bet?**_ Trying to look confused '_A girl can try can she'_

'_Ah Kira you're killing me, you totally deserve my tickle attack_' Neomy laughed

_**'This bet' **_and she poked her in her sides, Kira squirmed under her touch

_**'Aaahhahahhahaa Neomyyy, I was just kidding'**_ She was trying to tickle her back and it worked._**'**__Ha, who's laughing now' _and then suddenly, Neomy moved her whole weight on Kira, and continued to tickle her..

Kira was stunned, she didn't feel the tickles anymore.

She only felt the warmth of Neomy, running trough her body.

She let out a sigh, feeling amazingly content,'_This is heavenly_'

Neomy stopped tickling her when Kira was not reacting and she noticed their position.

She almost resembled a tomato, except that she was pink..

_**'How cute, you are blushing Neomy' **_she said.

'_**No, I'm not' **_she huffed and looked away. '_I'm cool'_

'_**Yes you do, you look very cute' **_Kira pulled Neomy closer against her.

Neomy felt herself getting hotter. '_Why does this keep happening to me?'_

_**'Now you are bright red'**_ and she cupped her cheek '**_and I can feel the warmth from your cheek'_**

Kira had so much fun in seeing the reactions of Neomy, she was so cute.

_**'Kira**_' Neomy said with a tone she'd never heard before, it's almost seductive.. '_**I believe that I won a massage from you, won't you give me a massage right now'**_ it was clearly seductive...

Kira was hesitating a little bit, but then it clicked in her mind '_I get to touch her, everywhere' _

She was definetly red like a tomato.. '_What should I do!' _Kira panicked..

_To be continued..._


End file.
